machinegodfandomcom-20200213-history
Sentry
The apartment was tiny. Little more then the size of a rich woman's unneeded walk in closet, dark, cold, and little more then a second 'room' existed that housed a shower and toilet. No sink aside from the one in what the occupant could only call one third of a kitchen. The only other items in that tiny corner were a mini fridge and a microwave. A Japaneses style futon with a thick blanket and pillow shoved against a wall for eventual uses. The only light to speak of was the dull bluish glow of a bank of monitors. Enough to cause a slight hum if you listened closely enough, that is if the air conditioner wasn't pumping in frigid air in twenty-four seven. Though Sirius didn't mind the cold. It was either that or his rig would have a melt down. BEEEP BEEP. The microwave sounded to let him know his ramen was done. Stretching his legs like a cat, Sirius stood and dragged his bare feet across the cold wood floor taking the bowl from the box, and getting chopsticks. Taking his seat on the floor again he started to flick through camera feeds. Slurping some of the ramen down with out blowing on it his first stop on his usually spying was Sam's Shop. He couldn't see the feeds inside. But he could see the comers and goers. Not the best people watching but seeing the embarrassment those going in and out was fun at times, plus high ranking officials could stop in and give Sirius some good dirt. But this was interesting, a much hated man named Rodriguez entered the shop, he wasn't in there long enough to shop or look at anything, but came out looking as pleased as a fox in a chicken coop. "I'll need to look into that." he slurped up some noodles. Next stop the Flesh Pit. Flicking to the feed stopping on the camera just as Rowan plopped down in a large expensive looking chair, and gripping the arm rests. "Interesting." Sirius mumbled through his chewing on the chashu from his ramen. Finishing just as she popped out of her trance. "Boring...next." After a few hours of mostly boring people watching, soundtracked by Synthwave, fueled by ramen and energy drinks. He flicked back to Shop. Trying to come up with a secretive way to contact the man. Sirius only meet the man twice. The first time was to ask about a job the second was to complete it. He had wanted some tech 'improved' Sirius obliged him. Half for the money, half to prove he could, maybe another half to show off he could make something better that was 'top of the line'. "Sorry man..." he mumbled, putting himself in to the AR environment in Sam's Shop. Though not taking his own form. Taking one of a jet black cat with a green eye and a blue eye. Walking in before taking seat to make eye contact just long enough to get the mans attention before walking and vanishing into a wall. Leaving behind a data package of a burner contact information to contact him about 'the pig problem'. Signing it with a symbol rather than a name.